Moments of Klaine
by gleefreak102
Summary: Decided to make this all about Klaine. Just fluffy, angst, funny, serious, and crazy one shots about Klaine. Please review or PM me prompts for anything. This story, any story, new story, old story :
1. Burt

These are going to be a collection of one-shots of people finding out about Kurt and Blaine from episode 3x05.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Glee owns all characters, and songs. All I own is what I write that happens unless it happens on the show! :) Enjoy. Please Review!

Kurt slowly wakes up and is still in happiness over what happened the previous night. Apparently, they need to do West Side Story more often.

"Good morning beautiful." says Blaine rolling over to face his boyfriend.

"Oh, Morning." Kurt says smiling back at his boyfriend.

"You hungry?" Blaine asks but is quickly given the response by Kurt's grumbling stomach.

"Yep. Now, Stomach you know I can answer for myself." Kurt says laughing.

"Haha. Come on. We have some food downstairs." Blaine says getting out of the bed.

Both boys venture down the stairs of Blaine's nice home and arrive in the kitchen.

"Now, we have cereal or we can fix eggs and bacon, or pancakes?" Blaine asks Kurt facing his boyfriend.

"Oh, umm pancakes actually sound pretty good." Kurt says smiling.

"Pancakes it is." Blaine said grabbing a pan and a box of bisquick.

Blaine finishes up the pancakes and hands a plate of four small pancakes over the table to Kurt.

"Here you go." Blaine says handing the plate and a small bottle of syrup to Kurt.

"Thanks." Kurt says already pouring a little syrup over the pancakes and cutting them with his butter knife.

"Oh My Gosh." Kurt says eyes wide open.

"These are some amazing pancakes." Kurt continues.

"Oh, why yes they are." Blaine finishes in a funny accent laughing.

Kurt laughs back until he digs into his pancakes once again.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kurt asks grabbing his shirt of the floor.

"Well, you wanna go hang out at your house and watch a movie? You have a better selection." Blaine asks turning to Kurt while gathering his own shirt.

"Sounds good to me." Kurt says walking to the bathroom but Blaine stops him, noticing something odd.

"Kurt, are you limping?" Blaine asks looking to Kurt's legs.

"Umm, yeah just a bit." Kurt says turning around to go to the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I caused you pain and I feel bad now." Blaine says slumping on the bed.

"Well, it's an amazing pain." Kurt says giving his boyfriend a hug.

"Really?" Blaine asks.

"Of course." Kurt says before heading to the bathroom to finish cleaning up.

Both boys finish getting ready and head to Kurt's house.

They walk into the door and into the living room.

"Oh, Hi Dad." Kurt says limping across the room.

"Hi Burt." Blaine says smiling.

He notices both boys are happier than usual and have just a certain happy glow. And Kurt is limping.

Burt suddenly puts two and two together.

"BOYS!" Burt calls out.

"Yes, Dad?" Kurt yells from the other room.

"You and Blaine better get your butts in here now! and sit down." Burt adds.

"Oh, Crap." Kurt says to Blaine.

"He saw me limping and he knows we look happier. He's gonna know. That's the 'talk' we are in for. I mean he knows what happens. He was a teenager once. That's where I came from." Kurt says smiling a half smile looking worried on one half of his face and happy on the other.

"Well, we knew 'the talk' was coming sooner or later so let's just go face it." Blaine says grabbing Kurt's hand and walking hand in hand with the person he loves to the Hummel's living room.

"Ok, boys. Sit!" Burt says sitting up from the recliner.

"So, I think you know why you boys are here, huh?" Burt asks eyeing each boy.

Burt suddenly thinks, " Well, I knew it was coming. No since it torturing them with 'the talk'. Let's just play this cool."

"So, how was it?" Burt asks.

Kurt suddenly groans.

"It was great, dad, it was absolutely wonderful. But I do feel awkward so can we please leave the room and go on to our own business?" Kurt asks looking red as a tomato.

"It was perfect, Burt." Blaine says giving Burt a huge smile.

"Ok, you guys can leave. Just be safe, ok?" Burt says.

"LALALALALA." Kurt says leaving the room.

"We will, Burt. We will." Blaine says sporting his huge smile once again.


	2. Finn

**Chapter 2 Moments of Klaine**

**Finn.**

"Why did Burt always want Finn to do laundry?" Finn asked himself walking up the stairs to Kurt's room with a basket of laundry.

Luckily all Finn had to do was to put up some clothes and then he could go play his X-Box. Maybe even invite Puck over for a game marathon.

Finn carefully set the basket of clothes down on Kurt's bed and started folding up some socks.

He opened the drawer and started to place the socks in the small bedside table drawer. He suddenly saw something that caught his eye and he became a bit more curious.

He quickly reached for the pink and red colored box at the back of the drawer and drew it out.

His face suddenly became red spotting words like, strawberry flavored, condom, and use. He looked inside the box and his face got even redder seeing two were already gone.

Finn carefully placed the box back where he had found it and continued, quicker, to put the clothes where he had found them.

He grabbed the basket and ran back down the stairs, placing it into the laundry room and picking up his phone to dial Puck.

"Hey." Finn said walking back up the stairs to his room.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Puck said sounding bored.

"Wanna come over for an X-Box marathon? I also have some interesting news." Finn relayed laying down on his bed.

"Sure. I'll be over in five." Puck said hanging up the phone.

Finn quickly turned the game system on and set the two player game up while waiting on Puck.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang and Finn ran down to open the door.

"Hey Dude. I wanna hear about this interesting news." Puck says jumping inside the door.

Finn leaned over to whisper in Puck's ear," Kurt and Blaine are like, doing it now."

"WHAT?" Puck said.

"Oh, yeah." Finn said getting a bit red in the face.

"Now, I need proof to believe that." Puck said smiling at Finn like he didn't believe him.

"Sure, Follow me." Finn says making his way up the stairs with Puck following closely behind.

Finn and Puck enter the room and Finn makes his way over to his bedside table and opens up a drawer reaching toward the back and grabbing the box and pulling it out.

"Heres the proof." Finn says handing over the box Puck.

Puck opens the box and pulls a shocked expression as he realizes two are

missing.

"Oh, My Geez." Puck says.

"Umm ,what are you doing in my room?" Kurt's voice suddenly interrupts the boys conversation.

"Umm, umm, laundry?" Finn says looking nervous.

"Ok, then why is Puck here?" Kurt asks giving him a glare.

"Umm, I- uh, video games?" Finn says looking even more red in the face.

"Then what are you holding-?" Kurt asks walking over to Finn but then obviously paling and then his face becoming very red.

"Yeah, just umm, put those back." Kurt mumbles walking toward the door.

"Get Some Hummel." Puck yells laughing.

"Whatever Puckerman." Kurt says through gritted teeth walking towards the door.

**A/N: I thought this was actually pretty funny to write. Especially awkward Finn. Haha. Please Review! Yes, I know this was a shorter chapter but I will be working on a longer one tomorow. **

**Sneak Peak- Emma finds out and tries to talk to Kurt. **


	3. Emma

All the kids were finally seated in Glee club as Will Shuester walked into the choir room.

He took one look around the room and one couple in particular caught his eye.

Kurt and Blaine.

They had only finished a night before today so he just wanted to let the kids talk, hang out, and relax. But something about them seemed more happy. Kurt had a huge smile set on his face and he was just looked so happy. Blaine was the same.

Both Mr. Shue thought for a moment and his internal jaw dropped as he realized what was going on between the two of them.

"Umm, hello students. I need to go see Ms. Pillsbury for a few moments, just stay here and relax while I am gone. No crazy business." Will said walking straight to Ms. Pillsbury's office.

"Umm, Hi Emma." Will said confused on how to approach the subject.

"Hi Will. What do you need?" Emma said confused at the look on his face.

"Well, you know how, umm- I- uh, how do you say that I think Kurt and Blaine are like, you know- umm- yeah?" Will said in a huge jumbled blob.

"Oh, umm. That's interesting news for the brain." Emma says blushing red.

"Will you know, talk to them about it?" Will asks skeptical.

"Sure. Better me than Holly Holiday." Emma says laughing at past memories that made her realize how much she really did love Will.

"Yes, ok. I'll just let you talk to them now." Will says leaving the room.

"Umm, Kurt, Blaine. Ms. Pillsbury needs to see you." Will says walking into the choir room.

"Umm, ok?" they both say getting up and leaving the choir room.

"Hi, Boys." Emma says seeing Kurt and Blaine both walking into the room.

"Hi. Mr. Shue says you need to talk to us?" Kurt asks.

"Umm, yes." Emma says handing them one of the many pamphlets.

Emma watches closely as Kurt grabs the pamphlet and turns beet red.

"Umm, I don't know why we are talking about this." Kurt says looking down into his lap.

"Cause it's apparently obvious we've done this before." Blaine says not even realizing he's just confessed his gay sex life to his guidance counselor.

"Blaine. Stop. Talking." Kurt says obviously embarrassed to be sitting in this situation.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you boys were being safe, and you know- know what you are actually doing." Emma says.

Kurt just groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Umm, yes Ms. Pillsbury. I think we fully grasped this last night." Blaine says just running his mouth.

"Blaine, do you have a filter that runs from the brain to your mouth because right now I don't think so." Kurt exclaims.

"Look, Ms. Pillsbury, as umm much as we appreciate you trying to help us. I think we have this concept under control." Kurt squeaks out.

"Umm, yes. But as our guidance counselor I have to make sure you understand all this. " Emma says still about the same color as he new red sweater she had bought the previous day.

"Me and Blaine both know what we are doing and I think it would be most comfortable for all of us if we stop talking about this now." Kurt says.

"I agree." Blaine says finally saying something that helps the situation.

"Ok. Just be safe. You may go back to glee now." Emma says.

Both boys walk down the hall back to glee.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Sometimes I get carried away because I don't know what i'm saying." Blaine says looking down.

"It's alright. I know I was a bit snappy. It was just sorta awkward." Kurt says smiling at Blaine.

The boys finally arrive at the choir room and enter the door.

"Umm, you both look like you just ran into a tomato. What was that about?" Mercedes says.

"Nothing we would like to discuss at the moment. Mr. Shue. You are one of the meanest most awkward people I have ever known in my life." Kurt says looking straight forward.

"Sorry about that." Will says.

"Apologize to Blaine and in the moment make sure he gets a brain to mouth filter." Kurt says laughing and looking over to Blaine who now is turning red.

"I said sorry about that." Blaine says.

"I know. Sorry. I'm just teasing you." Kurt says then looking over to Blaine and erupting in laughter.

"Let's not start now." Will says.

"Let's just says I've ran into a conversation with my school guidance counselor that I never want to run into again." Kurt says.

"Now what would that be?" Mercedes asks, no sense of sarcasm in her voice.

"We talking about our sex life to our counselor because Will told us too. Not our choice. Happy now?" Kurt asks turning a shade red darker than Blaine.

Suddenly the choir room becomes quiet and everyone looks down except for Finn.

"Is that why Blaine's shirt and blue jeans ended up in our laundry?" Finn asks.

**A/N: Ok, I seriously enjoyed writing this chapter. I thought this was pretty funny. I need more ideas for how I should write people in the Glee Club. Oh and If your wondering these are not related because I had them blurt it out in the choir room so it would pretty much ruin the rest of it because they would already know. So no, these are not related. Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, Do you want me to continue this story or not?

Please tell me in a review.

If you do want me to continue this with all the glee club members and such you need to give me ideas. If I don't get an idea by the end of the week, I might end of scratching this story and only updating it once more or whatever or I might delete it. So please speak up. I'm also almost done with Summer Vacation and I am working on New Adventures! Please Review and also give me ideas for new one shots or new prompts you want! :


	5. Mercedes

**Moments of Klaine: Mercedes**

Mercedes reached and grabbed her book from her locker as she looked down the hallway and spotted Kurt and Blaine at their lockers.

For the day, today, she had been noticing the happier looks in their eyes and how they were pretty much attached to each other from the hip.

"Wait A second…I know that look." She though as it suddenly dawned on her what was going on.

"Oh no they did not and just not tell me." Mercedes said walking, well, strutting down the hall.

She decided to play it calm and cool and just get it out of them.

"So, Hello boys." Mercedes says leaning up against the locker beside Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh, Hi Mercy. Whats up with you?" Kurt says finishing fixing his hair.

"Oh, not much. Just watching you two over here all cuddly love dovey made me get a cavity. Heres the bill." She says handing over a clean sheet of paper as a fake bill.

"Oh, Har Har Har." Kurt says giggling.

"So, Mercedes, any other reason you just come waltzing over?" Blaine says laughing.

"You two really need to learn that when you do the deed you need to keep it private?" Mercedes says hoping to get an answer.

"What! Who told you?" Kurt asks shocked and getting redder by the second.

"So, it's true." Mercedes says with a small smile.

"Mhh Yeah." Kurt says blushing.

"Isn't he so cute when he blushes?" Blaine asks grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Y'all two are sweeter than coffee." Mercedes says laughing.

"Yeah, Funny, Funny. Anyways, can we drop the conversation?" Kurt asks.

"Sure, Sure." Mercedes says back.

"Well, it's time to go to class so Mercy, see you in Glee. Blaine- come on. Let's get to class." Kurt says grabbing Blaine's hand to pull him off to class.

"Haha. Look Kurt, if your uncomfortable we don't have to talk about it. Although you seemed to love it last night." Blaine said hoping to get a blush out of Kurt.

And sure enough Kurt turned about the color of a tomato.

"Yes Blaine. I sure did. Now let's go." Kurt says obviously embarrassed pulling Blaine to class.

**A/N: Please Review and give me prompts. Prompts and reviews make me happy to write which equals longer more interesting chapters! Please..I need ideas.**


	6. Rachel

**Oh MY Gosh. Ok, I totally just went to look at my stories and saw the reviews so far on this story and couldn't stop smiling. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so happy. Ok, Please continue reviewing and giving me ideas. Thanks! :) Shout out to .Riso for giving me this great idea! **

** Rachel**

"So, I was just wondering if you wanted to go talk or something before class?" Blaine asked Kurt walking down the hall.

"Well, Sure. I know a classroom that's empty most of the time." Kurt replied leading Blaine to the small but empty classroom and shutting the door.

"So, I was just wondering how you felt after last night?" Blaine asks in all seriousness.

"Oh, Well I feel fine." Kurt lied, really limping a little a having a little pain.

"That's a lie. I can tell, Kurt." Blaine replied grabbing Kurt's hand.

"Ok, so maybe a little pain. But honestly, other than that I feel fine. Please stop worrying." Kurt replies unknown to him they are being watched by the one and only Rachel Berry.

"Kurt, I love you so much. I just wanted to make sure you were ok for the first time." Blaine asked a cute gleam in his eyes.

"I honestly had a great time." Kurt says giving a little giggle.

"Well, honestly you were very hot. I didn't know you were _that_ sexy." Blaine said giving him a sweet kiss.

Rachel is shocked at what she hears and inhales very quickly causing a slight sound which Blaine and Kurt both notice.

"Did you just breath/gasp?" Kurt asks Blaine looking a little worried.

"Umm, No?" Blaine tells Kurt looking confused.

Kurt suddenly turns around and notices brownish brunette hair and the door and half screams.

"RACHEL? Were you listening in on our conversation?" Kurt asks jumping off the table and throwing open the door.

"Umm, no." Rachel squeaks looking very blushed red.

"RACHEL! Why were you listening?" Blaine asked looking embarrassed.

"Well, it was sorta hot watching you two talk about your first time." Rachel put a hand to her mouth as soon as he admitted the real reason for watching the two boys.

"So, your turned on by two gay guys talking about their sex life?" Kurt asks like nothing had just happened.

"Well, Umm- Yea- Yes." Rachel replies quickly walking away.

"Well, that was awkward and embarrassing." Kurt says closing the door again and sitting back down on the table.

"Well, let's get back at her. She says she gets turned on. Let's see." Blaine says grabbing his phone, before pressing star sixty- seven and dialing Rachel's number.

"Now, Shh. Just go along with what I do." Blaine says stopping his voice hearing the click of the phone.

"Umm, Hello? I don't appreciate private calls." Rachel says but it suddenly cut off by a small moan coming from the other end.

"Come on, Kiss me Kurt." Blaine says almost laughing at his joke on Rachel.

"Sure, Baby." Kurt replies going along with the joke attaching his lips to Rachel's as he makes sure Blaine starts to moan through his throat.

"AHHHHH! BLAINE AND KURT- STOP IT!" Rachel screams through the phone as they hear the cut off of a phone call.

"Haha." Blaine and Kurt both burst out laughing as they hear the phone click off.

"Now that is what I call awkward- for the person on the other end." Blaine says laughing so hard he starts to gasp for air and then cough.

Kurt calms him down and then they start talking again.

"So, Let's get go to class, huh?" Blaine asks grabbing his bag and Kurt's hand.

"Sure." Kurt comments giving Blaine a short kiss and both boys exiting the room towards their next class.

**A/N: Though this was so funny! Please Review! **


	7. Santana and Puck

**I had thinking about what Santana's and Puck's reactions should be and deicded to put them together so here you go. Sorry this one is shorter than normal! :( But still hope you enjoy and review! :)**

"Hey Dude. Do you have any lunch money I can borrow?" Puck asked walking up behind Kurt.

"Umm, I guess. Do you not have any money?" Kurt asked looking weirdly at Puck.

"Well, no. I don't. I forgot my money at home this morning and was sorta rushed because of morning glee rehearsal." Puck admitted.

"Sure. Let me get it." Kurt said pulling out his wallet.

Kurt quickly opens his wallet and tries to pull out a few bills when all of a sudden a few bills, cards, and a small bottle falls out along with a package.

Puck slowly bends down the get the things that fell out as he scoops out a gift card, a few bills, and wait- a bottle of lube and a condom.

"Umm, Kurt. What is _this_?" Puck asks picking up the items and putting them in Kurt's hand.

"Oh, just- oh those _items_." Kurt says suddenly blushing.

"Just, umm, here." Kurt says handing Puck a five dollar bill before stuffing everything back into his wallet.

"Kurt Hummel, Are you finally having sex with the warbler?" Puck asks looking amazed.

"Umm, well first of all his name is Blaine. And second of all- yes." Kurt mumbles.

"Get A ROOM HUMMEL! Get Some." Puck yells about loud enough for Santana to hear.

"Get some Hummel- what?" Santana asks running up.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Porcelain and Hobbit are now doing the deed." Puck says smiling.

"Now Puck, how did you find this out?" Santana asks not fooled easily.

"Well, I was getting money and then a condom and bottle of lube fell out of his wallet." Puck says handing Santana the contents.

"Oh My Gosh. Hummel get a room. I never though I would see the day." Santana says shocked and almost walking out with the contents in her hand.

"Umm, Santana?" Kurt asks getting her attention.

"What Porcelain?" Santana asks barely stopping.

"I need those back. I have a date tonight." Kurt says blushing.

"Get some Hummel." Santana barely says handing Kurt the contents back and walking out of the lunch room with Puck.


	8. Sebastian with Glee Club

**Sebastian with Glee Club**

* * *

><p>As Sebastian walks into Lima Bean he expected Kurt and Blaine to be there. Being all lovey dovey and getting a coffee. Reciting each others coffee orders and talking about their clothes and skin and glee club. What he did not expect to see was both of the boys limping and holding hands sitting beside each other at a table.<p>

This was not normal. But Sebastian suddenly realized what was going on. And oh, he was pissed. He didn't know what to do. He had to make a break and try to pry the two apart. This was NOT going to be easy.

"Hello, Blaine. Kurt." Sebastian says walking up coffee in hand.

"Umm, Sebastian." Blaine mutters.

"Do you seriously just follow us here?" Kurt asks obviously not happy.

"Well, someones going to put a damper on the mood." Sebastian says pulling up a chair beside Blaine and Kurt.

"Go Pick on a meerkat. I'm sure he'll want to date you." Kurt says with an obvious smirk on his face.

"Umm, Blaine. Are you going to control you boyfriend- wait, I mean girlfriend over there?" Sebastian says his smirky smile widening.

"SEBASTIAN! I love Kurt and I have to say. BACK OFF! All you trying to do is come between us and yes, we did have sex. And we both loved every minute of it. So, LEAVE US ALONE!" Blaine says obviously fuming.

"Ok, Don't gotta be so drama queen about it though." Sebastian says still not giving up.

Kurt stands up and makes his way over to Sebastian.

"I think you were told to leave us alone. So, get your not good, cheating, meerkat faced, craigslist smelling butt out of this coffee shop. And do it, NOW!" Kurt yells as worried customers look on.

"Now, that that's taken care of. Let's go get another coffee." Kurt says standing up in a little pain but marching over to the register to get two more coffees and a cookie they could split.

* * *

><p>Now, that everyone was in Glee Club, they could begin. Except Mr. Shue came in with an announcement that made Kurt's blood boil.<p>

"We have a new glee clubber joining us today. Let's welcome Sebastian Smythe." Mr. Shue says giving a few claps as the new student entered the room.

"Oh, Hell to the No!" Mercedes shouts.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Shue asks seeing the students disappointed and very angry faces,.

"They just, umm, got to know me wrong." Sebastian says sitting down in front of Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt slowly stands up and walks to the front of the classroom right in from of Sebastian's chair.

Well, I think we should be nicer. Sebastian, Meet my fist." Kurt says slamming his fist into Sebastian's nose.

"KURT!" Mr. Shue yells obviously not happy.

"Now, Leave and don't come back. If you, ever, try to come between me and Blaine again, Let's just say I have more where that came from." Kurt says pointed at the door.

Sebastian stands up, holding his bleeding nose, and runs away from the choir room.

"Ok, We can start rehearsal now, Mr. Shue." Kurt says sitting down beside Blaine and gripping his hand.

"Way to go Hummel." Puck shouts giving him a pat on the back.

"Umm, Thanks Puck." Kurt replies.

"What was that about?" Mr. Shue says.

"Oh. It's just something I've wanted to do for a long time." Kurt replies with a obvious smirk.

"Umm?" Mr. Shue mumbles looking obviously confused.

"Well, Sebastian has just been trying to get in between me and Kurt. This morning we were at Lima Bean and he came in just being rude as always. I may have let it out about our, you know, sex secret and-" Blaine says but suddenly interrupted by Mercedes.

"YOUR WHAT?" Mercedes screams.

"Oh, Crap. Our umm, pez secret. We both collect pez dispensers and candy." Blaine says trying to make up for just letting the secret out about their first time.

"Oh, Heck No! I heard what you just said." Mercedes says.

Kurt lifts his head up and peers around the room. He sees, Tina and Mike just sitting there. Puck looks a little stone faced. Rachel looks shocked and Finn looks sick. Mr. Shue just looks blushed red. Mercedes looks shocked.

"Get some Hummel." Puck just blurts out and Santana starts to laugh.

"I think we need to move on, now." Kurt mumbles.

"Heck No. Our baby penguin has finally had his first time." Puck laughs.

"Ok, Kurt is** not** a _baby_. And neither is he a_ penguin_." Blaine blurts out and then snaps his hand over his mouth.

"Gah Hummel." Santana says.

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouts obviously sort of embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Baby. Your probably bigger than Finn." Blaine says and then his eyes get wide.

"BLAINE? STOP TALKING!" Kurt replies.

Mr. Shue just gets up and walks out of the room.

A/N: This was like my favorite Klaine moments chapter to write. I sorta just included everyone here. Please Review. And go and submit a character for my new story New Glee Club. :)


	9. Mechanic! Kurt

"Hey, Dude! I need your help." announces Puck over the phone.

"Sure, Dude. Whatcha need?" Finn asks.

"Well, My car broke down just outside your dad's shop which, I have to say, was a pretty lucky break. I just need to someone to fix it."

"KK. Just bring it on in and i'll tell my dad to get someone on the job." Finn says as he hears other voices in the car, too.

"Wait, who is all with you?" Finn asks.

"Just Mike and Blaine." Puck replies.

"Oh, KK. Just come on in." Finn replies hanging up the phone and running to tell Burt about the surprise appointment.

As Puck pulls the car up into the shop, Blaine, Puck, and Mike emerge from the car and walk inside to tell Burt about the problem and fill out some car paperwork.

"Kurt, Puck came in and needed somebody to work on his car. Can you get this one?"

"Sure. Hand me that red toolbox and i'll get started." Kurt says while collecting the toolbox and making his way over to Puck's car. He grabs one of the body rollers and slides under the car and grabs a wrench and starts to tighten some bolts.

"Oh, Hi Dude. Thanks for fixing my car up." says Puck as he sees a body under his car.

"Don't call me dude. Can you take a lesson from Finn, PLEASE?" announces Kurt from under the car as he slides out to get another tool.

"WOAH, Holy Hummel. You work here as a car mechanic. Never knew you had it in you!" announces Puck.

Kurt looks around to see Puck's eyes building halfway out of his head, Mike's jaw almost to the floor, and Blaine is just standing there, nearly drooling.

"Yup. Now hand me that screwdriver. You need to get your engine flushed. Just go tell my dad you want some of the Engine Flush Fluid. It's the blue liquid in the clear container with a green label and blue lettering. Tell him it's on me and ask him to give you some." Kurt says.

"Here you go, Hummel." Puck says handing Kurt the yellow handled screwdriver from the toolbox.

Kurt slides back under the car, finishing tightening the screws and bolts and sees both Mike and Puck gone, but Blaine just standing their drooling.

"Oh, I guess you like this, huh?" Kurt says emerging from the car ad standing up and walking towards Blaine.

"Very much, so." Blaine says with a slight nod.

Kurt wipes his hands on a white rag that he lays on the toolbox and pushes Blaine over to the car and starts to kiss him.

Kurt locks his hands into Blaine's bit of messy curls and Blaine slowly turns Kurt around, picks him up, and places him on the edge of Puck's car.

"Here you go, Hummel- HOLY CRAP!t GET OFF MY CAR!" Puck screams.

Kurt jumps off the car and blushes bright red while Blaine just stands there.

"You were supposed to be fixing my car, not breaking it." Puck says laughing.

"Oh, Can it Puckerman. If you don't shut it, Is you backseat clean?" Kurt laughs.

"Never mind. Here's the engine fluid." Puck mumbles looking towards the ground.

"Thanks. Ok, the car is done. Just go pay my dad." Kurt says.

All the boys usher away except Blaine who stands there.

"Now, for you. Movie marathon, tonight, my house?" Kurt asks.

Blaine just slowly nods his head.


	10. Klaine Proposal

Kurt was excited- scratch that- super duper excited. His boyfriend, Blaine, had landed the lead in a community play that would give me high school points to help with graduation.

"Hey Baby." Kurt says walking up behind Blaine and throwing his arms around the shorter boys waist.

"Oh, Hi Kurt. I'm excited but nervous at the same time. I just don't know what to do. I have to act straight and propose to some girl!" Blaine exclaims clearly not happy about the situation.

"You'll be fine baby. I'll be in the audience to support you. Remember, your doing this for graduation points!" Kurt exclaims giving Blaine a hug and kiss before scurrying off to claim his front row seat.

* * *

><p>About an hour later the play was almost at the end. Blaine had to go on for one final scene and then he and Kurt could enjoy their time at Lima Bean and Burt was even allowing Blaine to spend the night at their house so the boys could enjoy each others company.<p>

"Look, Julia, I love you. More than the sun shines during the day. More than the moon provides light at night." Blaine, or as his character name, Jonathan, announces under a fake park scene.

"I love you also, Jonathan. More than anything. I just wish we could forever be together." Julia announces looking dramatically toward the other direction.

"I do also. Which is why I need to do this." Jonathan announces.

As Jonathan, or Blaine, lowers down the one knee, he starts a wonderful speech.

"Julia, you are the moon, the stars, the sun, my everything. You guide me when I need help. You lift me up when I am feeling sad. You help me feel happier than any man could ever feel." Jonathan, or Blaine, announces.

"Oh, Jonathan!" Julia says the slight sound of his name escaping her lips.

"So, Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?" Blaine announces but hears the audience gasp and instantly realizing what he has said. He looks towards Kurt and sees the ND's gasping and pushing Kurt toward the stage and Kurt just looks shocked, hand over his mouth.

Blaine stands up and walks towards the edge of the stage to where Kurt is sitting and reaches his hand out and helps Kurt onto the stage.

"Everyone, meet my boyfriend, Kurt Hummel! I have a few things to say. Now, I'm probably not going to get my graduation points for starring in this play but I don't really care. This has given me the opportunity to go something I have been waiting a long time to do.

Blaine slowly turns to Kurt.

"Kurt, you are my everything. I want to be with you forever. A few years ago, I met you and five minutes later serenading you with Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream." I mean, I hoped at that point you didn't think I was a stalker. I was so happy when you said you were gay and we pretty much became inseparable. Then on Valentines Day, with my mis-guided romance, and you admitting your feelings. If anyone here knows now or any prevues times, I am not good with romance. But you, Kurt, bring out a romantic side in me most people don't know I have. So, with that said, Kurt Hummel, Will you marry me?" Blaine says finishing the speech and kneeling down on one knee.

Kurt shakes his head yes and then says, " Yes, Of Course I will marry you Blaine."

Blaine slowly slides the ring onto his finger and pulls him up into a hug and very passionate kiss.

"I love you, so much!" Kurt exclaims.

"I love you as well, my fiance'!" Blaine exclaims pulling Kurt closer as the audience erupts in cheers.

**A/N: YAY! For Klaine proposals. Thought this was a great idea. Any prompts for me, just PM or Review!**


	11. Carole

"Blaine, calm down. We are in a store!" Kurt whispers. Blaine and Kurt are at the store, Lima FoodMart. Burt had asked them to pick up a few things but Kurt and Blaine had gotten distracted along the way.

"Kurt, They have cotton candy flavor condoms." Blaine says.

"Really, Cotton Candy? Blaine, quiet down. There are other people around!" Kurt says.

Little did they know Kurt was right. Other people were around. To be exact, Carol Hudson-Hummel was right around the aisle corner.

"Sorry. We just needed some and why not cotton candy?" Blaine asks.

"Fine. But we sorta need to get what Burt asked for also. We sorta need dinner tonight." Kurt laughs.

Kurt looks around then picks the condoms from the second highest shelf and places them in the basket.

Carole can't help but overhear the conversation and is now blushing bright red knowing her step-son and future son-in-law are discussing sex and condoms in the next aisle.

"Kurt, what else did he need?" Blaine asks practically begging to get back home.

"Let's see." Kurt says taking the list from the pocket of his dark skinny jeans. "He needs a chicken, a box of rice mix, and stuff for salad. Oh and Angel Food Cake for desert. It states on the bottom of this list that we already have the strawberries."

"Ohhh, Strawberry Flavored!" Blaine says, his eyes getting a bit too big for his face.

"Blaine, we have cotton candy ones already. Let's just get the stuff and leave before anyone we know finds us in _this_ aisle." Kurt stresses.

"Hello Boys!" Carole says strolling into the aisle, making her appearance known.

"Oh, Umm- Hi, oh, Carole." Kurt says stumbling for words.

Blaine and Kurt both go drastically pale and what Carole says next make both the boys flush deeper red than the tomatoes in their basket.

"What are you boys here for?" Carole asks, knowing she is just torturing them.

"Well, Burt gave me a list and asked me and Blaine to come to the store to pick up the items for dinner tonight. What about you?" Kurt says, hoping to distract Carole from the upcoming conversation that will be _very_ awkward.

"Oh, Burt just asked me to pick up some engine fluid because he ran out at the shop. He didn't want to bother you guys because he had already sent you a list of things to get. I supposed condoms were not on that list, huh boys?" Carole asks, laughing like a hyena in her mind.

"Well, you know-" Kurt says but is interrupted by Carole before the situation can get even more worse than it already is.

"Boys, I'm glad to know your being safe. And no, Kurt, I won't tell Burt. But he will find out eventually. And when he does, don't come crying to me." Carole laughs walking away from the two stunned boys.

"Come on Blaine. Let's just get the stuff and go." Kurt says, the two boys leaving the aisle.

* * *

><p>So, when the two boys are called down for the 'talk' the following week, all Carole can do is sit and laugh at the two paled, and blushing boys sitting on the couch in front of a Burt, who isn't enjoying the conversation any more than the boys.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: .Riso gave me the idea of Carole and a few others finding out that I hadn't thought of so I will probably write those. I thought this was pretty funny so I wrote it and actually like how it turned out. Remember, Still OPEN for prompts of any kind and suggestions!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee or any songs from anyone that is written in my stories.**


	12. Sleepwalking Fun

**Another Prompt for Moments of Klaine…Enjoy!**

"KURT!" Finn scream-whispers as he slowly makes his way towards Kurt's room.

"What is it, Finn? It's three in the morning and I don't feel like-" Kurt cannot finish because he is overcome with laughter.

There Finn is. Standing at the door with Blaine wrapped around his waist snuggling and mumbling in his sleep.

"I love you, Kuuuuuuuuuurrtttt." Blaine mumbles and snuggles closer into Finn's side.

"GET HIM OFF! This is serious!" Finn announces, whispering.

"This is too good!" Kurt laughs, grabbing his phone and hitting the record button.

"Stop Recording, Kurt. This is embarrassing." Finn says.

"Kurt, Come ere'. I wanna rock your world" Blaine sleep mumbles attaching his lips to Finn's face and sucking on his cheek.

"Eek." screeches Finn, obviously dumbstruck over what to do at this point but sit here with his mouth wide open.

"Hahahha." laughs Kurt, who is just enjoying the whole situation.

As Blaine stops sucking on Finn's face and neck his hand starts to make it's way towards Finn's waist ad below. When Finn sees where this is going he is outraged until Blaine gets the strength to push him against the wall. All while Kurt is recording.

Blaine takes the opportunity to stick his hand onto his pants and several things happen.

Both boys scream. Finn knocks Blaine to the floor and slides down the wall with a terrified expression on his face. Blaine shrieks and backs away very quickly banging into the railing by the stairs. Kurt falls to the floor laughing harder than he thinks he ever has in his life.

Burt awakens hearing the commotion but doesn't know what is going on. He slowly slides out of the bed and wakes Carole, to help him see what is going on and control to situation. What he finds surprises him.

Finn pressed against the wall with a look of fear on his face and he isn't moving. Kurt is doubled over by his door with laughter and his phone in hand. He finally stops laughing long enough to, by Burt's guess, turn the record button off, hearing the familiar ding. Blaine is laying over by the stairs, same fearful look on Finn's face, holding his hand and curled up by the banister of the stairs.

"Now, What the hell is going on here? Shouldn't everyone here be in bed?" Burt shouts, obviously upset by being awaken by all the commotion.

"Dad-Blaine-Finn-Kiss-Pants…" is all Kurt can say through the bouts of laughter.

"WHAT?" Burt cries, confused.

"Watch*laugh*video." Kurt says, finally controlling his laughter.

Burt takes the phone from Kurt's hand and presses the play button on the video screen. He sees a variety of things and is shocked and overcome by laughter.

"I see now. But please, boys, go to sleep. Blaine go sleep with Kurt. It's very obvious you want to." Burt snickers walking away from the hilarious scene behind him with Carole following close behind.

**A/N: Review are nice! They help me write faster so please review! :) **

**AND...Follow me on Twitter! /#!/ceb052198**

**AND...Tumblr! .com/**

**I have a formspring also so you can follow me there and ask questions if you want!** **mschloe101**


	13. IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT! Read Below!

So Sorry for not updating in ages! Just realized how long it had been and wanted to write a quick authors note talking about it very briefly. Been super busy with school stuff. I'm sure most authors like me out there understand. Number two, if I've had time to update I haven't been inspired. I need reviews, prompts, anything helpful to inspire me to write. Now that Glee will start coming on more regularly I might have a little more inspiration and I plan to start a new story soon. I'm also going to create a writing schedule that will help me plan my writing days to update a few stories per week! Which means more frequent updates for you guys. I cannot apologize enough and If your still reading my stories out there, I ask for prompts, PM's, reviews, anything helpful with prompts to give me. I have a whole non-busy free week next week which means many updates for you guys! I'm once again terribly sorry and will be updating more in the near future! Thanks you guys,

GleeFreak102 :)


	14. Nightmares

**A/N: Thanks so much for the two review/prompts haha! I really appreciate them and they give me inspiration to write and update. If you have any ideas for angst in New Adventures, please PM me! **

**Oh, and thanks for this prompt: Cal (Anonymous) :) **

**On with the chapter!**

"_Blaine, I'm sorry. We're just not working out." Kurt says with a sad look on his face. _

"_But Kurt, why? I love you and you love me. I don't understand!" Blaine says starting to tear up and a fear tears start to roll down his cheeks. _

"_It's just that I met someone else. And me and you had our times, but I'm growing up and you are too. Not everyone are high school sweethearts." Kurt says walking away._

"NO. NO.. KURT!" Blaine screams suddenly shooting upward.

"Mmph. Blaine. Are you ok?" Kurt asks suddenly rolling over to face Blaine.

"Oh, Baby. What's wrong?" Kurt says, obviously frightened by the tears rolling down Blaine's face, as he grips the covers and rocks back and forth.

"Nightmare. You broke up with me. You won't ever do that, will you?" Blaine says crying, but now leaning into Kurt's side.

Kurt starts to hug Blaine and gives him a kiss on the cheek saying, "Oh baby. No. Of course not. I love you and I will never love anyone else the way I love you."

", Kurt." Blaine says giving him a smile and a kiss.

"Now, why don't we snuggle for a little bit and then we can get back to sleep?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah," Blaine answers, snuggling into Kurt's side.

"Pretty Pretty Please, Don't you ever ever feel, Like your less than, less than perfect, to me." Kurt slowly sings as they both drift of to sleep wrapped in each others arms.

**A/N: Ok, I don't own Glee or Perfect by P!nk. **

**So Sorry about the updates that are not regular but I did post an authors note so if you haven't go read it! haha :) **

**I'm not looking at the note write now so if I didn't mention it here but if I did you'll see it again. I'm working on a writing schedule for more updates. YAY! Haha, Review and Enjoy! **


	15. Please Read Important Info

**Just letting you guys know I made a poll on my profile and I really want everyone who reads and enjoys or just reads my stories to go vote on the poll. **

**You'll probably say polls are just stupid or not needed or whatever but this is important so please go vote on my poll. **

**Thanks A Lot, **

**GleeFreak102 :)**


	16. Big Brother Extended Scene

As Kurt approaches the locker room he knows for sure that's where Blaine will be. Blaine told him about his time in fighting club. About how when he needed to control his anger, he went to punch the crap out of a punching bag. While Kurt didn't exactly agree that violence and fighting club was the solution to everything, he was glad that at least Blaine wasn't punching a person.

Kurt finally reaches the locker room and opens and shuts the door without a sound, watching as Blaine continues to beat the crap out of the punching bag and finally, about five minutes later, gives up and sits down against the locker.

Kurt can see his shoulders start to shake and knows that now is the time to intervene.

"I always did think that you looked pretty hot in a tank and shorts." Kurt joked, walking up to Blaine and sitting down beside him against the lockers.

"Yeah, well, you look hot in anything." Blaine replied.

Kurt turns towards Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in for kiss.

When the need for oxygen grew enough, both boys pulled away and smiled.

"You know your a much better actor than Cooper gives you credit for. And singer. And dance. And Everything." Kurt says, looking into Blaine's softened hazel eyes.

"But he just makes me feel so bad about myself. This has been going on since I was like five. Always telling me I was pitchy or my dancing wasn't up to par, or I wasn't acting well, or I didn't do this right, or didn't do that right. I've just had enough." Blaine says, several tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Look Blaine, your brother may be older, but your smarter. And better." Kurt replies.

"Not hotter to you. Remember, 'Hottest Guy in North America'." Blaine replies.

"Look, I didn't mean that Blaine. I was a bit starstruck at the time. Just because I never knew who your brother actually was." Kurt replied. "Plus, I've hated him since he told us not to go to New York because Broadway was dead."

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine replied, laying his head onto Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you too, and don't you ever forget it." Kurt replied, turning Blaine's head toward him and giving him a long kiss.

**A/N: LOVED IT! I just loved Big Brother so much! The puppy was the *CUTEST THING EVER*. I'm so sorry. That was the end of my fan-girling. :) **

**This chapter was prompted by karatekid1018. Thanks so much! :) **

**Also, Big shout out to Hummel-Anderson. Thanks for reviewing! :) **


	17. Kurt's Nightmare

"_I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, there was nothing we could do..." _

_Kurt turns to face his now dead father and starts to sob and throws himself over the body of his father. He is suddenly being dragged away and his father quickly turns to just a misty image that once was. _

"NO NO NO!" Kurt exclaims, shaking himself awake.

"What's wrong?" Blaine says, suddenly awakened by Kurt's screams.

"My-Dad-Died-Nightmare." Kurt sobs, burying himself into the comfort of Blaine's side.

"Aww sweetie, it's just fine. Your dad is alive and he is ok. It was just a dream." Blaine slowly starts to rock Kurt back and forth until his sobs subside to sniffles.

"Are you okay, now?" Blaine asks, looking into Kurt's tear-filled glasz eyes.

"Yeah, just cuddle with me." Kurt sniffles.

Both of the boys drift away to sleep, cuddled in each others arms.

_A/N: I know this chapter was a bit like the previous one with Blaine's nightmare but my friend gave me this prompt and I thought it was good( but sad) but I really wanted to update at least a small chapter for you guys! R&R. _


	18. Cheerio Days

When Blaine had first thought of exploring Kurt's closet, he thought he would find a many scarves, fancy outfits, nice hats. NOT a Cheerio Cheer outfit. Blaine thought he was going to fall over when he first saw it in his closet.

"KUUURRRTTT!" Blaine shouts.

"What? I'm coming." Kurt shouts, running back up the stairs to his room to find Blaine standing by the bed, an outstretched Cheerio uniform laying on the bed.

"Oh My Geez, why didn't you tell me you were a Cheerio?" Blaine asks.

"Because, they weren't the best days. I had a crush on Finn, was being bullying almost everyday with dumpster dives, slushy facials, and locker slams, and I needed some popularity then." Kurt said.

"But your still bullied now." Blaine tries to argue.

"Not as much as then. But I don't need popularity now." Kurt replies.

"Why?" Blaine asks.

"Because I have you." Kurt says, leaning in for a passionate kiss.

**A/N:Ok, I just woke up, which means I probably shouldn't be writing, but you know. I wanted to update and Yeah. I'm so sorry bout the awful chapter, but if you want better chapters I need prompts! :) **


	19. Episode 3x17Extended Scene

Honestly, Blaine didn't know what to think. Why would Kurt cheat on him with another guy? Did he not think Blaine was interesting enough to be with? He could have at least told him, and not gone off and cheated.

But there Kurt was, singing an apology song to him in the middle of glee and people kept looking at him. He felt like he was being studied and he could sit there and let a few tears drip down his cheeks, not pausing to wipe them away.

At the end of 'I Have Nothing', Kurt proceeds to begin talking.

"Blaine, I want you to know how really and truly sorry I am. I never meant to make it look like I was cheating, but that guy means nothing to me. Sure, it was nice to get flirty texts and feel special, but it makes me feel even better when you say it. I hope you can forgive me." Kurt finishes, looking expectantly up to Blaine.

The Glee Club at this point was very confused. No-one knew what had happened, and it must have been bad, because most people wanted to puke rainbows around the two sugar cubes, as everyone called them.

Blaine stands up and makes his way to the front of the room, ignoring the curious stares from the rest of the classroom.

"I really do love you, Kurt. I just-Gah-I don't know what to say. Seeing those messages, it made me feel useless. It just made me feel used and not worth your love." Blaine says.

Both boys forget about everyone else, carrying on their own conversation.

Mr. Shue begins to stop them, but looks over at Mercedes.

"Look, Mr. Shue, just let them be. Most of the couples in this class get plenty of smooch time, in front of us. Just let them talk for a few." Mercedes says.

Mr. Shue silently nods his head, turning back to watch the boys in front of him.

"Look, I just sang you a freaking song to express my regrets. I know what I did was wrong, but you with Sebastian wasn't much better, huh?" Kurt says snarkily.

"I know, Kurt! I really do feel bad about that. And I thought we could forget that. But my texts were family friendly. I mean really Kurt, 'Can you sing into my voicemail, I want to make your voice my ringtone.' That was certainly 'family friendly." Blaine replies, with even more passion and anger.

"I love you Blaine. But honestly, I'm just freaking pissed at you right now. I didn't go off on you when you were texting Sebastian all the time. And it's the exact thing, and you think I'm the freaking cheater of the century, when honestly, NOTHING HAPPENED!" Kurt screams.

At this point, the glee was looking on with curious stares, and awfully shocked one's too, because honestly, the boys were never like this.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know that I've been distant, but i'm trying to practice life without you, Kurt!" Blaine screams.

Kurt just looks at him with a shocked expression. Blaine was very close to tears at this point.

"New York is the only thing we talk about now, Kurt. It's like you can't wait to get out of here. How is that supposed to make me feel? Your the love of my life, Kurt. And it pisses me off to know i'm just going to have to be without you for a year." Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's hand.

"But your not going to be alone, I'm going to Skype you everyday, and you can visit me in New York every weekend as far as I'm concerned. But your not going to be alone." Kurt replies, with a wet smile.

"I love you so much." Blaine mumbles.

"I love you too." Kurt replies.

Both boys lean in and give a passionate kiss, ignoring the cat-calls, hoots, whistles, and claps from the rest of the glee club.

**A/N: All I have to say is that I ADORED this episode. My Favorite to date. But even through the cuteness of the 'Couples Counseling' scene, there should have been a kiss. *kliss* You saw them both just look at each other, leaning in, then just giving a hug. I literally almost screamed at my T.V.! Why Ryan Murphy, Why? But from spoilers I've heard, there might be a KLAINE KISS IN THE PROM EP. Praying for one. Well, that is all for my rant. I hope you enjoyed and review please! :D haha **


	20. Glee LiveStream

I've been thinking about doing a live stream sometime soon! I want to know what you guys think about that idea and If you want me to, than just PM me or review my story either Moments Of Klaine, or New Glee Club telling me if you want me to!

I thought about doing this for all the devoted Glee fans out there who love the show as much as me and just a time on live stream to talk about Glee!

Tell me if you want me to, and if I can PM or reviews telling me to, than i'll set a date.

I'll be posting the date on my stories, and my twitter if I get enough people telling me that they want me to.

Twitter - ceb052198 Follow Me!

-GleeFreak102


	21. Glee Extended Scene

**Extended Scene. Takes place after Kurt nails his NYADA Audition with The Boy Next Door.**

"Babe, you did amazing." Blaine shouts, running up towards Kurt backstage after his amazing performance of _The Boy Next Door_ for his NYADA Audition.

"Thanks." Kurt says, letting out a little giggle as Blaine sweeps Kurt into his arms.

"You were amazing. With the amazing dance moves, amazing voice, and must I agree with the amazing outfit." Blaine says, giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you oh so very much." Kurt laughs.

"Your gonna get in. I knew you would." Blaine brags.

"Hopefully..." Kurt replies.

"Hopefully? Did you hear what that judge had to say?" Blaine says.

"Yeah, but she could always change her mind." Kurt replies soberly.

"No, I don't think she will. I think she has seen wonderful talent with her own eyes right here in Lima, Ohio and his name is Kurt Hummel." Blaine says.

"Thanks, Lima Bean?" Kurt asks.

"For Sure. Off to get a celebratory coffee." Blaine laughs, dragging Kurt along by the hand towards his car in the parking lot.

**A/N: Just loved it. Kurt, those pants and that song. WOW! :) haha Been thinking about doing the livestream. I think I will, but I need to figure out a date! All you gleekers who just want to talk about Glee, PM me or review telling me to do a livestream or not to do a livestream? Haha! **

**-GleeFreak102 **

**Oh P.S.- I've got the next two chapters of New Adventures planned out and then perhaps an epilogue? And if you love it, maybe a sequel? Need ideas if you want the sequel! :)**


	22. Extende Scene Promasarus

**Extended Scene for Prom-a-saurus.**

"You know, I've never seen you without your gel. I really think you'll be fine." Kurt says.

They are both currently standing in Kurt's bathroom and Blaine is standing by the sink. See, Blaine promised that he would rinse the gel out and let Kurt see his curls, but now, he was getting nervous.

"I know, it's just, my curls mean more to me than just hair. Like when I was being bullied, people would always grab my curls and slam me into the lockers. Just swing me by my hair. I started to wear gel, so that wouldn't happen anymore. And sure, I was still locker-checked, but nobody could grab me by my hair. My gel is like, my safety net. I'm sorry Kurt." By the end of Blaine's speech he is sniffling and Kurt just pulls him close.

"I'm so sorry. Look, if it makes you feel that bad, you don't have to take the gel out. We can try some other time." Kurt says, now feeling bad on being so hard on Blaine.

"No, It's ok. We can take it out. Since I'm sleeping over here, I'll be fine." Blaine says.

Blaine turns on the water faucet and begins running his hands though his hair, rinsing every bit of gel out of every curl.

When he knows he is through, he tells Kurt to turn around and close his eyes. Blaine takes his towel, and dries all his curls out and slowly brushes it. He takes a deep breath, knowing it is the time.

"Kurt, just turn around and look now."

Kurt turns around and gasps. Blaine is standing there with a head full of curly pieces of hair, like a curled afro. It is very cute, he must mention.

"Blaine, I don't know why you were so worried." Kurt laughs. "It is adorable."

Blaine lets out a sigh of relief, and gives Kurt a smile.

"I love you." Blaine smiles.

"I love you too, dork. Now let's go to bed, it's late, and I'm tired." Kurt laughs.

"Alright, but I call big spoon." Blaine laughs, racing to the bed.

**A/N: Ahh, Endless Klaine Fluff. :) **

**It makes me so happy. Anyways, I knew I needed to update this story to here you guys go. I don't know about continuing my Klaine one-word one shots. I just never do it, and I have this Klaine story to Drabble on anyways. Just drop me a review telling me if you want me to continue doing the little one-word based Drabble thingy-ma-bob. And Yes, I just called it as Drabble-thingy-ma-bob. :P **


	23. IMPORPTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hey Guys! It's been so long since I've update. I know. But, the reason is I had to have my computer repaired and it took a while. YES, I am finally back to writing. Now, I have a little to tell you guys!

With the entire crazy crackdown over 'M' ratings, and stuff like that, I will be moving my KLAINE stories only to Scarves and Coffee. It is literally the BEST klaine fanfiction archive I have ever happened upon. It is ONLY Klaine so you don't have to read other things on that website! I really love it, and will be continuing to update my klaine only stories on that website, not on here.

BUT, Yes I said BUT, I will be updating other stories still here on fanfiction, such as New Glee Club. Stories that aren't Klaine, or that do include other character storylines, will remain here! And my klaine stories will still be on here, but only what is on here now!

I may change my mind in the future, but for now this is how it goes! I'm sorry, but Scarves and Coffee is amazing!

It is very easy to find. Just go to google and type in scarves and coffee. Then click on the first result! It is super easy and quick to create and account and I suggest you do, because you cannot submit reviews or favorites otherwise. AND, you don't have to upload anything unless you want a story cover. All 'M' rated material and smut is allowed!

Until My Next Update, GleeFreak102. :D


	24. 3x22 Extended Scene

"I-I didn't get in." Kurt sobs in his boyfriends arms. As soon as Kurt had found out about his fate, he texted Blaine telling him to come to the choir room as he would reveal the answer hidden inside his letter.

As soon as Blaine had heard the verdict, he was devastated. I mean, Kurt had worked so hard and nailed his audition. What went wrong?

"It's okay, Shh, It's okay." Blaine soothes as he rubs Kurt, the sobbing boy just laying in his arms.

"No, Blaine, it's not! I mean, what am I supposed to do now?" Kurt says, soaking his boyfriends shirt with his numerous amount of tears.

"I'm not sure, baby. But we'll figure this out together."

Suddenly, the choir door busts open, and here comes Mr. Shue.

"Hey guys- Oh Kurt, what's wrong?" Mr. Shue asks, observing the sobbing boy on the floor laying in Blaine's arms.

"He-He didn't get into NYADA." Blaine says, rubbing Kurt's back as he starts to slow his crying down, but still sniffling into Blaine's arms.

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry. You nailed your audition. I hate to say it, but I have to lock up the choir room, so I'll give you guys a few more minutes and then we have to go, ok?" Mr. Shue says.

"O-Ok." Kurt sniffles, still buried into Blaine's shirt.

"You wanna go now?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, I have to tell my dad anyway. -such a disappointment." Blaine could hear the mumbled words through Kurt's mouth.

"KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! I don't ever want to hear that come out of your mouth again! You are not a disappointment. It's just a minor setback because NYADA couldn't see just how talented you actually are. You are perfect, nothing less. I don't ever want to hear you say that." Blaine says, steaming.

"I-I'm sorry." Kurt sniffles, trails on his cheeks from the tears.

"It's okay, baby. Just hang in there and you'll be fine."

Both the boys exit the choir room, the futures looming ahead, and neither knew what they were going to do.

**A/N: I know, super short. I just have to get back into my writing routine! :)**

**Prompts and reviews? :)**


	25. Cherry Chaptstick

**Back to my writing again...**

**In a few days, I shall send my computer in for repairing and I have no idea when I'm going to get in back. I know it won't be until at least August 20th. BUT, I have a home computer, so I might try updating on there, but don't know if it will be possibly! ANYWAYS, Love you guys! **

**This chapter was prompted by Hummel-Anderson. **

"Hey Kurt, Can I ask you something?" Blaine says, gathering his papers from his desk.

"Umm, Sure. What is it?" Kurt says.

"Why in the heck were you filming the girls singing 'I Kissed A Girl?'" Blaine asks.

"Well, the glee club sorta has this ongoing thing of filming each others performances. And I just thought it was entertaining." Kurt laughs.

"Oh, Ok. I was just wondering." Blaine says, giving Kurt a cheeky smile.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I dated Brittany?" Kurt asks, looking and almost laughing at Blaine's shocked expression.

"Wait-Brittany as in blond cheerleader Brittany?" Blaine asks, shocked.

"Yup, it was my sophomore year in high school, exactly a year before I met you. Burt and Carole had begun hanging out and my dad was spending a lot of time with Finn. I thought he didn't like me being gay, so I turned straight." Kurt says, laughing at the hilarious and fond memory.

"WOAH, ok, I missed everything, didn't I? Blaine laughs, wide eyed.

"Not really. Also, I made out with her." Kurt says, internally laughing when Blaine's eyes get even bigger.

"Ok, this is comedy gold." Blaine says, giving Kurt another goofy smile.

"Yup, and I decided to ask her what boys' lips tasted like." Kurt says, giggling.

"That may be one of the funniest questions ever." Blaine laughs.

"Yup, and her lips did _not_ taste like cherry chapstick." Kurt laughs again, giving Blaine a small kiss.

**A/N: Yes, very short and drabblish. Hehe. I just made up a new word (: I hope you guys enjoyed! Feel free to drop me some prompts. **

**Also, While I'm on Vacation, I will be bringing a notebook to plan out chapters and stories so when I get my computer back, I'll have a ton to write! :D **

**Thanks guys!**

**-GleeFreak102 **


	26. Sick Blaine

**Guess What? My computer is no longer being sent in for repairs...that means it be mine...hehe(: Anyways, that means updates! Yipee! :D**

**Oh, and in this prompt, Kurt attends NYADA as a freshman while Blaine is a senior in high school back in Lima. :)**

**This was prompted by Anon. So thank you Anon, if you are reading this!**

Kurt was exhausted! He had gone through a full day of classes only running on one coffee. For him, that wasn't enough. But, he was about to log onto Skype and chat with his wonderful boyfriend.

He grabbed his laptop off the desk, and signed into his Skype account. Seeing the little online check beside Blaine, he clicked on his profile and clicked the video option. The computer started to make a ringing noise and finally, after a minute, Blaine picked up.

"Hey baby."Blaine says, speaking through is nose.

"OH MY GOSH! Blaine, are you okay? No, your not, that was a stupid question." Kurt begins to ramble on, seeing Blaine in his pj's, piled up under the covers, with four different medicine bottles sitting on the desk beside him. His eyes were glossy, his nose was red, and there were bags under his eyes.

"Baby, KURT! I'm fine, I just have a cold." Blaine says, giving a little laugh, before erupting into a small coughing fit.

"Honey, you are certainly not fine. Do you need anything? Soup, bread, drinks, food, medicine?" Kurt continues.

"Honey, I hate to say it, but I'm sorry you can't do anything. You are in New York. Not here. Not trying to be rude though."

Kurt suddenly stops his rambling and takes in the sight of Blaine.

"I'm sorry. I guess, I just saw you sick and freaked out a bit. Turned into a bit of a nurse boyfriend, huh?" Kurt laughs.

"It's fine. I would be the same way. But I love you baby. I have to cut this Skype date short, just for the issues that I'm really tired and hungry, but I love you." Blaine says.

"I love you too." Kurt says, looking back up to the screen.

"Oh, and my dad should be up to your room in a few minutes with a big bowl of soup and crackers. I texted him. Love you baby." Kurt says, holding up his phone, before shutting off the Skype call.

Blaine just rolled his eyes, and waited for his soup.

**A/N: Yay! People, I need some prompts, please! Send as many as you want! and I shall be writing! :D**

**Also, in my mind, Blaine's parents aren't that amazing and supportive, so Blaine moves in with the Hummel's his senior year:)**


	27. Klaine RantPlease Read

Hi Guys! I hate the fact this isn't an update, but as you all know and can tell, I am a HUGE Klaine shipper. And this shall be my little rant!

****DISCLAIMER: There will be Klaine/Finchel(mostly Klaine) Season 4 Spoilers ahead, so if you don't want to know what happens, please click off this right now! If you already know what is going to happen, or you want to know, please read on!****

Yesterday night, my little Klaine heart broke into a million pieces when we finally confirmed the break-up rumors. For all those who don't know, let me explain how this is going to go down.

Pretty much, many fans witnessed the filming of Chris, Darren, Lea, and Cory in NYC. While fans were watching the filming, they were tweeted letting us know what the scenes were and what was going on. Of course, fans started to tweet that there was the background music playing for the scene. It was 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt. Of course, while Ryan confirmed there were going to be some bumps in the road for Klaine we assumed it was a break-up because of the song being a break-up song. All of us Klainer's started listening to the song and studying the lyrics. We all, of course, has a bad feeling about Klaine. Later to find out both couples will be breaking up during this scene.

We were, of course, panicking over this! Many people started to tweet about how candles was a break-up song, and thats when Klaine got together. We weren't calm, not after fans posted about during the filming how 'Kurt' would walk off from Blaine crying, while Blaine was left there crying! We, of course, knew this was a break-up, only to be later confirmed by a crew member.

The crew member told the fans that Klaine had already broken up before this happens in the season, that Blaine goes to NYC to get Kurt back, and apparently things don't go well.

MY LITTLE KLAINE! CRAP YOU GLEE WRITERS! Of course, we don't mind a little drama, but a 'nasty' (from what I've heard) break-up, this is not good! This is not right, and certainly NOT OKAY! The fandom was literally in a Klaine/Finchel shippers riot, and for once in time, the two ships were actually agreeing and crying together! This is not okay, and it hurts! Now, I can't look at a picture of Klaine or a fan video without almost crying! All I can say, is they better have a reunion about how much they can't live without each other, and a hot make-out get back together scene! This will cause our Klaine hearts so much sadness, and we haven't even seen the scene or dialogue yet!

Thanks for listening to my little rant! If you want to have a deeper discussion about this, PM me or follow me on twitter and we shall talk there. My twitter is at ceb052198 so please follow me! Thanks guys!

P.S.- The next chapter of a few of my stories will be up soon, and I'll be starting a new story with a prompt I got from a reviewer! Thanks guys!


	28. Chapter 28

Hey guys! So, I've decided to go on a fanfiction cleaning spree! I'll be deleted several stories on my profile, and wanted to give the heads up!

**The stories I will be deleting: (I may possible be re-writing a few of these in the future, so no worries!)**

**Making Dad Proud (It wasn't that well written)**

**New Adventures (I feel like I put Klaine together too quickly, and it didn't feel realistic)**

**Summer Vacation**

I'll probably be combining Awkward Moments and Moments of Klaine-I'll put Awkward Moments in moments of Klaine to make it a big one-shot drabble story!

Yeah, so heads up! :)


End file.
